Circle of Light
by JesseAnn24
Summary: Rated M, for later chapters. Kagome is a priestess from the feudal era, who gets sent into the future to stop a demon from destroying the world, finding the help of Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku along the way. I do not own Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

"Kagome! Quickly child we must make haste to the shrine!"

"Coming mother." I answer, my voice shaking slightly. _I hope no one notices how scared I am. _I think, another wave of fright washes over me. _I can't let fear get to me I have to fight it, it's what I've been trained to do!_ I look down at the white ceremonial attire and sigh, it has been a a long time coming but it was finally time.

My village was one of sacred duty, a vow made centuries ago to rid the world of an evil of the greatest magnitude, and that is what we had done. Now all we had to do was watch over the tomb of that creature as she could awaken again and wreak havoc on the world. I know my role in this. I have been trained my entire life to guard the tomb, to keep others out, and more importantly her in. Yet as much as I honor my duty part of me wishes I could be like the other girls of my village, they seem so happy and carefree. Plus they can let themselves be scared and not have to worry about the world coming to an end because of it.

The creature we house feeds off fear, and it only takes a little to wake him up that is why we train. I can feel fear but it does not control me, at least I hope not, and that controlled fear is something he cannot feed off of. He needs to be in control, not his prey. It's not really the creature I fear, honestly I doubt he's really as powerful as they say, he was trapped by a tribe of humans, but its more the thought of dishonoring my family. I could not stand it if I caused them grief.

As I walk out of my small room these thoughts bombard me, making me have to stop and breathe. _It's going to be a long day. _I sigh.

"There's my birthday girl!" My mother greets happily, unaware of my underlying doubts.

"Hello mother, How did you sleep?"

"Quite well my dear, apart from my worry about you of course." She kisses me softly on the temple giggling. My mother is a kind and beautiful women; many say I look like her. We both have long dark black hair curling slightly at the ends and big brown eyes. My mother's eyes are a darker than mine, as mine have flakes of gold star bursting from the pupil. It contrasts well with my hair so I shall not complain. We both have slender figures, my arms are a bit more toned than my mothers, but with the training I do that's reasonable. She however is taller than me by far, reaching almost six feet; I am about a half a foot shorter than her.

"Kagome? What are you thinking about dear?" The woman beside my spoke softly concern written on her face.

"Just what is going to happen after today, will I be allowed to visit you? They never told me if I could come out of the shrine to see my family once in a while." I ask. _No they never said anything about that, I know the present priestesses and priests never leave the shrine, but does that mean I cannot as well? _

"Oh my sweet girl. I am afraid once you enter the shrine and take your final vows you will only be able to leave under grave circumstances to protect the village, along with the other priests and priestesses." Seeing my face downcast in sadness my mother adds quickly. "But I can visit the shrine to see you, at least for the first year of your service, after that you must give yourself completely to your work and leave you poor mother behind." She meant to feign hurt and overdramatize the situation, but both women stilled as she said it, knowing it was the truth. In a year they will see each other no longer.

_This is unfair, why did I have to get picked as a priestess, my mother already lost father and brother in battles now she'll lose me too. _A sob escapes me and mother quickly wraps her arms around me crying as well. "Oh mother, everything will be fine, at least I'll be safe and protected in the shrine." I try to calm her cries while mine subsides, replaced by a well-trained emotionless look.

"You'll be in more danger than your brother, or father ever had to face. They were up against humans. But you have been trained well; I have no doubt in your strength." She smiles reassuringly.

"Do you really understand what they trained me to do, what I'm capable of now?" I ask quietly not sure if my mother understands fully why I was chosen.

"I am afraid not my dear, those secrets are kept quite well, though I know you are special as every priest and priestess is, with power to rival that evil being. That is the extent of my knowledge though."

_I want to tell her she doesn't need to worry, that although I'm scared I'm so much stronger than that, but it is forbidden. _I sigh again and realize we have wasted much time talking, if we did not hurry I would miss the ceremony. It's unusual for the ritual to occur on a birthday, usually a priest or priestess is born in the spring. I, however, was born on al' hallows eve, a powerful night for my people and the night we were able to capture her. Each year the ritual takes place for those who have reached the end of their training and to reseal the evil creature. Tonight I will know her name, and it will be my duty to seal her and take my place among the others. There were two other new priestesses with me, each with her own special gift. A priest had not been born for decades until my brother, who refused his birth rite and went to war, never to return. If he had stayed he would be performing the ritual tonight with me.

_My brother, my twin, how I wish you had stayed. It would be so much easier if you were here with me. _I think sadly as I come up to the shrine.

It was a sight to see, the biggest structure in the village. It was a shrine, a temple, a home for priests and priestesses, and a tomb for the retched creature. Some say the temple was built over the body of the creature after he fell from our attacks, others say he was moved here for us to protect and keep at bay. It has been centuries since he was defeated and now most stories of him are nothing more than that, only fully indicted priests and priestesses know what really happened all those years ago. Soon I would know as well and have a better understanding as to what he really was. I know he was a demon of sorts, but with immense power, more so than anyone had ever imagined, but that could simply be rumor too, there is no way to know until after tonight

_Strange, I'm suddenly terrified. I hope I can keep these fears in check for the ceremony, who knows what will happen if that creature feels my fear. _I think as a shiver runs across my spine. Something doesn't seem right; the air seems oddly warm for this time of year. I shrug it off as nothing and find my spot among the priestesses, but not before hugging my beloved mother farewell. Though she is allowed to see me for another year, we both know it will simply make things harder if she does come.

The other two priestesses are stunning in the white floor length gowns. The first has long red hair standing out against the white, with tanned skin and light blue eyes. The other the lightest blonde hair I have ever seen, I had to look twice as I was sure it was white and pretty brown eyes. _I wonder if I look as beautiful as they do._ I think looking down at my identical clothing. I shake myself slightly trying to get those impure thoughts out of my mind, as a priestess I should not be vain, or envious of others, yet seeing the woman next to me can leave anyone feeling self-conscience.

Sometimes I feel I am not cut out to be a priestess. Since I started my studies I've been told everything a priestess should not do and how she should act and yet I find myself feeling and doing things that should be forbidden. Plus I still feel so much fear. I try to hide it away, but I have seen the capability of demons unlike the others, so I know what we are up against, how can I not be scared?

We did not live in the village before my brother and I discovered our powers. We lived several miles away, but everyone knew of this village and knew of the priestesses' power. When ours was discovered our village rejoiced, there had never been a priestess or priest born outside before so it was unusual and frightening yet marvelous. So we packed our bags and headed here to begin my training, my brother refused to acknowledge his power. On the way we were attacked, the demon was like nothing I had ever seen, claws dripping a fowl yellow substance, teeth shape and ready, scales covering its body making it impossible to use a sword to kill it. My father stood no chance at fighting it, the thing swept him aside easily and turned its attention on us, me. Without warning it lunged and was on me ready to sink its teeth into my flesh, I had never felt such fear, and such anger towards anything as this. It hurt my father attacked us for no reason, all because I had these powers. It angered me to the point of seething. Right before it made a meal of me I felt the change, my body felt like it was on fire, yet it did not burn. A bright almost painful light appeared out of nowhere engulfing the creature and then it was gone taking the ungodly beast with it. Afterwards my brother told me the glowing light came from me. I killed the demon, he seemed almost proud, but I knew my actions had not been pure of heart; I was angry and scared and wanted it dead, so that's what happened. I had already learned a priestess must never use her powers out of anger, so what would become of me now?

In the end we made it to the village with no more attacks, and my family praised my bravery against the demon, I said nothing. How could I? I did not know if the priestesses would take me after what I did, so I stayed silent, my fear causing me to simply allow the praising and not say a word. It seems fear rules me, no matter the training I have yet to master control over it. I hope I will before the nights end.


	2. Chapter 2

The ritual begins without any problems. The new priestesses have to show their power and control of said power first and foremost. This is the easy part, I never had trouble controlling my powers, except my control came from my hatred of demons rather than my wanting to protect. _I hope that doesn't affect the ritual. _I think with a sigh. The first one of us to prove her strength was the farthest from me, of course meaning I would end up being last.

"Now child drink from the goblet to prove ye's trust in us." The old priestess says handing a golden goblet to the young dark haired priestess.

"I trust in the power of our village and on the power of the priestesses to guide my way." The dark one says, almost too quiet to hear, before drinking from the goblet. _I wonder what's really in there, it cannot really be the demons blood like everyone thinks, can it? _I think while watching her.

"Good child, now show us what ye have learned." The older one tells her, meaning for her to show her power. Each priestess's power is different, since each priestess is different. The dark ones power glows blue as her eyes creating a ball of light in her outstretched hands. To say I am not in awe of her strength would be a lie; her control is very easy to see. If she had any doubts the ball would be unstable and shaky, but hers is perfect with no faults. It takes forever to master this technique and we all had to learn it for this night, my ball of light sometimes looks like an oval, I'm hoping tonight I get it right.

"Very good child, ye is ready for this night," The old one says, looking rather pleased, "Go into the tomb and prove ye's strength."

This part is what I'm dreading the most. We each have to go into the tomb and stay there until morning, fighting off whatever creature comes our way. The tomb is filled with demons; trapped trying to free the beast and tonight the three of us must go in and fight them. Once in the tomb, if we find each other, we can team up, combine strengths, but we must go in alone.

The dark priestess makes her way towards the bottom entrance of the shrine, leading into the depths of the tomb. With one last look, at who I assume are her parents and siblings, she's gone, disappearing through the large arching doors. _She looked so confident and at ease, even knowing what's waiting for her. _I reflect, hoping I feel the same when the time comes.

The old priestess turns towards the blonde one, repeating the process. Once done I watch the blonde one disappear down the same path and the one before. Then the old one turns her attention to me and I have to remember to breathe.

"Are ye ready child?" She asks softly, "I was nervous to on my night, do not ye worry though ye has great power." She smiles at me, trying to reassure me, it does not work, but it was a nice thought.

Again the process goes on, I drink from the goblet. It tastes like copper, but sweet, the liquid is black. Yes, it is the blood of a demon, probably the one I have sworn to seal away and protect. I try not to shudder at the thought of having its blood in me and continue on with the ritual. I raise my hands and picture the ball of light in my mind, drawing out my power. It's not an oval and I contain my squeal of excitement. My golden ball of light is perfect, yet bigger than the others had been, but I shrug that off. Finally I am told to go into the tomb. I look at my mother and smile sadly, knowing this could be the last time I'll be able to see her. Then I walk down the ten stairs that lead to the arched doors. Without giving myself time to second guess it I head through the doors, to be confronted by another set of stairs, these being so long I cannot see the bottom.

While on my journey down the exceedingly long staircase I'm thrown against the wall and find myself face to face with a demon. Quickly I look it over, trying to find my best way to attack. Its small, winged body does not have any protective armor, good. Its head is unprotected as well. It's a low level demon, barely worth the time it will take to kill it. Without warning I thrust my hands up and fell my power rising, with a smirk I obliterate the creature and move forward as if nothing happened. In the back of my mind I know I enjoyed killing that thing far too much, but that nagging feeling is easily ignored as I reach the bottom step. My earlier fear is all but gone, after that low level demon attacked I came to the conclusion that all the demons down here, besides her, are low level, I was always told not to jump to conclusions.

Before I have time to blink it's on me. All at once I realize two things, one I was so very wrong, and two my fear is back with a vengeance.

This demon is strong and human sized, though it looks anything but human. Its appearance reminds me of a lizard, without the scales. Its body instead is covered in a hard armor material like an armadillo, which means a weak spot is going to be difficult to find. This thought process takes milliseconds, but the demon does not seem to want to wait any longer because it throws me to the other side of the hallway, my head hitting the wall, hard. I don't have time to think so I react, ignoring the throbbing pain in my head.

It's coming at me again but this time I'm ready, I swing my body out of the way just in time and the creature crashes into the wall, at a force that would have easily killed me. I waste no time and attack, using my body as a weapon I fight it.

It's strong, but it's slow. That gives me the advantage; I use my fear to drive me, all the while trying to not let it consume me. I punch, kick and use all my training to fight the demon off, looking for its weak spot.

After a couple hits I'm about to give up, that's when I see my opening. At the base of the neck, a break in the armor, all I need to do is wedge my power in and poof, bye bye demon.

It takes a while to get the right angle; it knows of its weakness and keeps its back from me. I do a quick and powerful jump kick, flinging myself over its head. Turning on a dime, and I'm on it. My power rises, it takes all of my strength but when I make contact with the exposed skin it's over. I feel my power making its way through the demons body and then the creature is gone.

I feel relived, my heart racing from adrenaline and fear. It could have easily killed me if I had slipped up, I know that. I got lucky, finding its weak spot; I may not be lucky next time. _I hope nothing else attacks me, I just want to survive the night. _Not a moment after the thought crossed my mind I heard them, multiple demons making their way towards me, ready for the kill. So I do what any other person under the circumstances would do, I run. I know it's not very priestess-like of me, but I don't care, this wasn't just one demon, it sounded like at least six. One I can handle, six is a death sentence.

Yes, I'm scared; terrified actually, I have no idea where I am going, in reality it feels like I'm being herded. _That can't be the case though; demons are not smart enough to work together for a common goal._ Even as I'm thinking it something tells me I'm wrong, they want me to go somewhere, this is a trap, and I have no choice but to spring it.


	3. Chapter 3

_How long have I been running?_ I think, fear bubbling within me.

There is no doubt in my mind now, I'm a sheep and the demons following me are wolves. Now I think I know where they are leading me, but I pray I am wrong. For if I'm right I'm heading straight into the resting place of him, and with the fear that is coursing through my veins right now I doubt I will be able to fight him. If my fear wakes him up, I don't know what will happen, but it won't be good. It took an entire village to bring him down last time, and there are only three of us down here tonight, we are not even full priestesses yet. I don't even know the other women's names.

_I'm scared, I just want to rest. _I think sadly, losing my resolve to fight. _No! Kagome, you have to fight. You have to win; it's the only way to protect the village, the world. _My mind screams back waking me up from my self-pity.

_I can do this_. _I don't have a choice. _With that I decide, no matter what happens I can't give up, besides if it was really that dangerous they wouldn't send us down here, right?

In my mind I've decided the demons think I can wake her up, that's why they are herding me to her. It's the only explanation for their behavior. _Well they are going to be very disappointed. _

The hallway twists and turns with seemingly no end the only sounds are those from my feet hitting the cold hard floor and the growls from the demons chasing me. They never get any closer, not even trying to actually catch me, obviously I'm right about them leading me and I would stop except I have no doubt they'll kill if I do.

Finally I see it, a light. It's so beautiful to my eyes I can barely contain my happiness from seeing it. It has to be a way out of this hell. Thinking more on it that is highly improbable, there is one way in and one way out, which means that's the tomb. I've fallen right into the demons trap._ God help me. _

As I get closer I can't help but gape at the beauty of it. The walls are covered in pictures, beautiful and descriptive pictures. I recognize the story that's being told, it's one I've heard since coming to the village, the story of him. And in the middles of the room lies a coffin, obviously made to hold whatever was in it forever. I study the walls quickly, hoping to find some way out of this.

The demon looked human, making anyone who came across him completely at ease. Then when they thought they were safe he'd unleash his power, killing thousands with barely a flick of his wrist. He wouldn't just kill them though; he'd draw it out making them scream in agony and fear, feeding off their pain, laughing at it.

Then my people came and used their power against him. A power not once before seen, one that was able to control fear and bring it to its end. At first he tried to kill them in the same manner as the others, but they were not so easily taken down. Some, who were weak, could not fight his power and perished, but the others went on. The fight lasted days, until one priestess appeared and at her side were three unlikely companions. A human, with no power what-so-ever but an obvious warrior: a priest, who's power could equally match the priestess: and a demon, ready to attack. Together they captured her and saved the world from his destruction, then the left leaving as quickly as they appeared.

My village built a tomb for the body, praying she would never escape and trained others to work against her. The priestess scribed his name onto her coffin as a way of sealing it. A name is a powerful thing. There has been peace ever since. Besides the random demon attacks here and there, but those are easily handled.

_His name onto his coffin? I wonder. _Slowly I turn around, forgetting the predicament I was in, curiosity getting the better of me. I walk slowly towards the coffin, searching for the name. I want to know, I can't help it. It's been a mystery since I got here, no one speaks his name. It's there in the center of the tomb, glee shoots through me suddenly and is quickly replaced with fear. I notice all too late the demons have quieted, no longer trying to get me. Something nags the back of my mind, but I can't tell what it is.

I read the name. Slowly speaking it allowed before I can stop myself. "Naraku".

The coffin jerks quickly and I realize my mistake, why no one speaks the name, that nagging feeling. I understand it all now. The name was the seal if a priestess says the name over the tomb, the seal is broken. I broke the seal, he will get lose, and there is no way to stop what has begun.

The coffin shakes again, power seeping from its core. I'm frozen, terror working its way through my system. I vaguely think of the other two priestesses hoping they are alive. There's nothing I can do, no way to put the seal back on, if there was I have not been taught it. During the ritual you are not to enter the tomb, no matter what. I broke so many rules out of my own stupid fear, and now I've killed us all.

It continues to shake madly, I know I should run, but my feet will not listen. Finally the coffin breaks with so much force I'm thrown backwards. The only good that comes out of that is I'm knocked out of my haze and quickly turn tail and run. I feel him chasing me; I spot the other priestesses ahead, being torn apart by ravaging demons. I feel sick, but cannot stop. I must warn the others, if I do anything before I die it will be protecting them from my mistake. I get to the entrance quicker than I could have imagined and race towards Kaede.

"Child what are ye doing?"

"There's no time, he's out I, I let him out. I didn't mean to it just happened. He's right behind me we have to run." I explain quickly hoping she won't hate me.

"Ye is mistaken, there is no way ye could have broken the seal, only the priestess who put it there can break it." The old one says calmly. _I don't think she understands what's going on,_

"I BROKE IT!" I yell, "Listen I don't know how but we need to move NOW!"

"But child ye is…" She doesn't finished, eyes focused behind me. I can only guess what she sees, Naraku is right behind me. "What has ye done." She whispers before pushing me aside to face the demon.

Others are coming, the priestesses who live in the temple all come to fight her off, it does nothing. Suddenly I'm grabbed and am about to scream when a hand closes over my mouth. "Shh, Kagome, it's me."

"Mother?"

"Yes, now listen carefully, you broke the seal you alone can fix it, but you can't do that if you are dead."

"Mother what are you…"

"Shh, I'm telling you, as your mother, to run. Run as far and as fast as you can. You're the only one who can stop this if you die here it's over, so run." She whispers quickly urging me with a push.

"But mother…"

"I said go now!" Her whisper comes out angrily and demanding. I know what I must do, I must stay and fight, but then she says it. "I lost my husband and son don't make me lose my daughter."

My eyes go wide at her plea and I do what anyone would do with a mother pleading at them, I oblige. I don't know where I'm going, or if I'll be alive in the morning, but I will heed my mother's pleas. I run.


	4. Chapter 4

I end up in the Forbidden Woods. Honestly I don't know how I got here, but it's not good. From what I've been told something very powerful protects these woods and most people and demons are scared to go anywhere near them. _Of course, one bad situation to another. _I think sadly. _I need to find my way out of here without being discovered. _

My resolve weakens as the minutes turn to hours, the woods seem as though they are never ending. It appears hopeless. I cannot even see the sky, or any light. I know it should be close to, if not already, morning, but it remains pitch black. It's unnerving. Then again last time I saw light I ended up getting my village, my mother, killed. So maybe I deserve the endless dark.

Finally I stop running, unable to go any further and honestly not caring if I get caught now anyway. I'm done. There's nothing left I can do. The screams of my people died out long ago, I don't know if it's because of the distance between us, or if it's because they are all dead. I'm guessing the latter. _I should have stayed and died with my people, it would have been more honorable than this. _I shake my head knowing full well that even if I wanted to go back there was nothing left. _I need to avenge them. I will destroy Naraku and save the rest of the world from his destruction._

"I was wondering when your conscience would make you come to that conclusion." A woman's soft voice calls through the emptiness.

"Who goes there?" My own voice shakes, though I feel my fear subsiding.

"I am one who is to help you obtain what you desire." As she says this she appears in front of me making me gasp at the suddenness and her form.

"What desire?" I ask, somehow knowing she was not there to cause me harm. She looks so serine, surrounded by white light, almost creating a halo atop her head. It has me thinking if demons exist, why not angels?

"Your assumption is correct, young one. My name is Midoriko and I am what you have concluded. As for your desire, I will give you the help you need to defeat Naraku."

"I…I don't understand. Why help me now? My village was just slaughtered, why couldn't you intervene then, save them?" I almost yell my voice filled with anger and sadness.

"Calm down young one. I could not help your people; it was destined to be this way. Your village was of no consequence to me, only you mattered among them." Though Midoriko speaks soothingly her words are harsh and uncaring, fueling the rage inside me.

"Of no consequence? They were my family! How dare you!"

"I apologize, but it had to happen, it was the only way to get you into the woods and out of harm's way. You needed to come to me so I could set you on your path." I'm still seething, but her explanation has my curiosity peaked.

"What path?"

"The one where you destroy Naraku." She answers.

"Destroy Naraku, as in kill him? From what I remember that cannot be done, how do you expect me to do it, and why did my village have to for me to be put on the path?" I'm scared again, though I try not to show it.

"He was almost destroyed before, but the power of the other priestess had its limits, where yours does not. I have no doubt you accomplish this. As for your village, think of it as an incentive for revenge. You would have had no real reason to want her dead if Naraku had not done what she did to them."

"An incentive? How cruel." I say softly, tears falling from my eyes.

"Stop that young one there is not time, you will need help to defeat Naraku so listen well."

"Wait, if I do this, if I kill him, can you save my people?" I know it's a long shot but I have to try.

"That would not be possible young one; there are too many who died."

"Then what…"

"However," she cuts me off, "I can save one, your mother."

"My mother? Alright, I'll do it. What kind of help were you thinking of?" I admit I'm not happy I cannot save everyone, but my mother is truly my blood I will take her over nothing.

"That same help the priestess who went up against Naraku before had. You will need to find the priest, who's power can match your own, a human, who's will to fight is greater than that of a trained warrior, and…" She pauses looking at me like she knows I'm not going to like what I hear next, "a demon, whose pure heart and mind keeps him good."

When she finishes I cannot speak. I know the story, that the priestess had worked with a demon to bring Dinistrio down, but how did this woman expect me to do the same? A demon is the enemy. _Where would I find a demon with a pure heart anyway?_

"Not where young one, but when." She answers my thought.

"When? What do you mean?"

"The ones who are to help you cannot be found in the time, but in a time hundreds of years into the future. I will send you to their time to find them."

"So you're going to send me into the future to fight a demon in the past?" I don't get it; don't we kind of need to be here to fight him?" I'm confused, I know she can tell, but what does she expect, Naraku is here in my time, why go to the future?

"He will need time to gain his powers back, being locked up for so long has made him weak. He will attack in the future to take the world as his own." Canllaw states as though it is obvious.

"So instead of fighting a demon at his weakest you want me to attack him after he gets his power back?" I do not like this plan at all.

"Naraku will not be strong if you attack at the right time. His body itself is weak, he will need to shed it to remove the weakness from him, but right after he does he will be his most vulnerable, that is when you need to strike." I have this nagging that if angels could get annoyed she would be at me. _Well at least it makes sense now; this angel needs to work on her delivery. _I can't say I like the idea of being sent to another time, but if it's my best chance of defeating Naraku and getting my mother back then I have no choice.

"Okay, I'll do it. How exactly are you getting me to the future, and when will it be?"

"We both must concentrate on the date combining our powers to thrust you forward in time. It will be the same night as tonight, October thirty-first; however it will be the year two thousand thirteen." As she speaks a great howl roars up in the distance. "Quickly, young one, the creature has caught your scent; I could only mask it for so long." _She was masking my scent?_

Without another word she grasps my hands. I can feel her power rising all around me and my power responds to her call bubbling to the surface.

"Concentrate on the date, I will put you in the right area to find the priest, he will guide through the time and to the others."

"How will I know…"

"You'll know him when you see him of that I have no doubt. Enough talk we must hurry."

I can feel the power swirling around me and all at once I give in to it, letting it fill me with is warmth. _Concentrate on the date._ I tell myself._ October 31, 2013, October 31, 2013, October 31, 2013. _It becomes my mantra as I repeat it over and over again in my mind.

The howling gets closer, I shut my eyes in fright, waiting for the pain I'm sure awaits me. I hear Naraku right beyond the tree line now, I want to run, but Midoriko holds me tightly. _This is the end. _ The hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I can practically feel Naraku's breath on my skin and then it's gone. There is nothing but silence. At first I'm sure I am dead, but the noise hits me causing me to open my eyes in shock.

I'm standing on a strange white walkway, surrounded by houses taller than trees. _Maybe they are temples?_ I wonder. There are people everywhere, to many to count, and strange creature with lights as eyes moving quickly on another odd walkway. The people are dressed in strange clothing, some have masks, and other have barely any clothing on at all.

Without warning we are moving, no one seems to notice I don't want to go anywhere. It feels like a river current pulling me the way it wants not caring if I have other plans. They bump into me almost making me fall; no one seems to care or notice. _I need to find shelter; I have to get out of this madness. _

Using my training I scan around quickly, a sign catches my eye. "Shisai Kyuden." _Priests Palace? _I translate. _What better place to find a priest than at his palace, though I thought priest to humble for palaces. This is the future so things must have changed. _

It takes some maneuvering, but I finally manage to make my way to the doors. There are people lined up outside and a man guarding the entrance. _He must be a powerful priest to need such protection. _ I decide while looking at the heavily muscled man. It takes less than a second for me to make my way over to the guard.

"And what might you be?" He asks looking me up and down with a strange look in his eye.

"I'm a priestess and I demand entrance." I try to sound authoritative, but my voice shakes slightly.

"A priestess? Isn't that cute…" He leans closer, "Normally I wouldn't do this but it's pretty hot how you tried to tell me what to do, so I'll tell you what. I'll let you in, if you let me buy you a drink later." His voice is soft and his breathe brushes against my ear.

Something tells me if I refuse he'll never let me inside. "Alright," I bat my eyelashes, just because I'm priestess does not I haven't flirted before, "I would like that very much."

"Great, my shift ends in an hour. I'll find you in there when I get off." He says while moving to let me through the doors.

"I'll see you then." I say bashfully, silently hoping I find the priest before the guard finds me.

Once inside I'm bombarded by loud music, nothing like the soft melodies we sung in the village, and people dancing as though they are possessed. I have half a mind to try to save some of them, but I do not have the time. _I'll come back after and exorcise them. _I decide.

Looking around I see no sign of a priest. I sigh and find a seat at a long table with drinks and a man serving behind it. I turn to face to possessed people, scanning the room for any sign of the holy man. _I must have been wrong, this can't be the place._ There is no priest here.

"What can I get you?" A man behind me asks.

I turn around to face him and ask what he means, but my words are lost as I look upon his face. My eyes widen in amazement and I say the one thing I thought I would never be able to say again. "Brother?" Then everything goes black.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tell me again, what happened?" A male voice says, breaking through the darkness.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I've had women faint on me before, but usually only after hours of a certain activity." The other says, his voice sounds like my brothers.

"Seriously Miroku, not the time." The first voice sounds annoyed.

"Sorry. Okay, here's what happened. She came into the club and sat at the bar, now it was pretty obvious she was looking for someone so I thought maybe I could be of service, so in order to start a conversation with her I went over and asked what she wanted, meaning a drink of course but I wouldn't have minded if she wanted something else…" He pauses and I hear the other man groan, "When she turned around she stared at me like I was a ghost, called me 'brother' and passed out, hitting her head pretty hard on the floor in the process."

"Right, and she had no ID or any identification of any kind." The other added.

"Exactly! So I did what any gentlemen would do, I brought her to my apartment above the club until she wakes up and I'm able to get her home safely., but in between I called a very good friend of mine to see if he could track where she came from."

"Yeah that much I know, you just had to bring me into this didn't you?"

I'm trying to move, but my body refuses. It feels like something is keeping me in the dark, and it's frustrating. Finally something responds, it's only my fingers, but it's a start. I would scream for joy if I could.

"She moved!" The one not called Marcus says while touching my hand softly. _I wonder what his name is?_

"I guess she's waking up. Did you find anything?" Miroku asks.

"Right, about that…" The other starts, hesitating, "I tracked her out of the bar and onto the street a little ways down the road and then nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?"

"I mean her fucking scent disappears. It's like she just appeared on the sidewalk out of nowhere." His voice is edgy and rough.

"Are you sure you didn't just lose her scent in the crowd?" Brother asks calmly.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Have I ever lost a scent before? No! Besides I couldn't lose her scent if I tries it's too damn good." He's angry now, and takes a deep breathe.

"Really now?" Miroku has humor in his voice.

"Shut the fuck up. You know what I meant, don't quirk your eyebrow at me like you know something because you don't." His voice is dangerously low, and it's intriguing.

"I don't think I know anything, but if you don't want her I know a bouncer downstairs that seemed pretty interested."

A growl ripped through the room, it was clearly not a human growl. That's when I decide it's time to get up. Fighting against everything that's keeping me in the darkness. All I know is I have to move get away from whatever made that noise. I'm scared. My eyes shoot open and I sit up quickly, too quickly. I find myself dealing with a sharp piercing through my head. Two sets of hands grab me; one is gently pushing me to lie back down.

"Careful, when you fell you might have gotten a concussion. You need to rest." The man, who is not the one who looks like my brother, is close to me, talking kindly, his hand are on me, one on my shoulder, the other on my thigh. I'm too distracted to notice.

_He's handsome. _I think. _Where did that come from? I've never thought a man handsome before. I'm a priestess, it's forbidden, those thoughts can lead to unneeded distraction and I'm meant to be pure. _

I realize I'm staring. He's not moving, looking at me with an intensity I have never seen. Then I notice something odd. His eyes are an inhuman shade of gold and are those dog ears? All at once the pieces fall into place. _He tracked my scent, his eyes, that growl, he has dog ears on top of his head, and are his teeth sharper than normal? _ This man so intimately close to me is no man at all, he's a demon. Realizing this, my eyes widen, the warmth of his hands becomes uncomfortable, and he is far too close to me. _A demon is leaning over me! A demon has his hands on me, all over me! A demon likes my scent!_ With these thoughts in my mind I do the one thing I can think of to get him away. I scream.

"Fuck, Inuyasha, what the hell did you do?" Miroku yells. I don't stop screaming, the demon is still too close to me.

"I didn't do shit, Miroku, she just started screaming like a lunatic. You were there so don't blame me." The demon, Inuyasha, answers, his hands covering his ears. He's farther from me now, but not far enough.

"Okay, let me try something." Miroku says coming up to me, "Hey, we aren't going to hurt you, calm down…" I stop screaming, "Thank you, now why did you start screaming? I know waking up in a strange place, surrounded by strange men can be scary, but we are trying to help you. You passed out and there wasn't anything else I could do but bring you here. This is my apartment. It's just above the club, so you aren't anywhere you weren't before, just a little higher. Inuyasha and I only have your best interests in mind; we just want you to get home safely." I fell the calm rushing over me, he unknowingly is using his powers to calm my fears. _How can one use their power and not notice; he must be strong._ I conclude. His powers are working on their own to make me calm down because that is what the priest wants. _How strange._

"Okay, I'm calm, I'm sorry for screaming. The demon just took me by surprise." I say noticing the men's eyes widen, "What?"

"You think I'm a demon?" Inuyasha asks, eyes narrowing slightly.

I'm surprised, they can tell. "You have golden eyes, you growl, you tracked my scent, you have cute little dog ears," _Did I say cute?_ "and I think your teeth are too sharp for a human." I state like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I guess she could hear us." Miroku mutters.

"It's Halloween, I'm in costume." Inuyasha explains.

"Costume? I'm not sure what you mean, but I know a demon when I see one." I tell him, almost rolling my eyes. _He seems to bring out the worst in me._ "If you insist you are human there is a simple test I can perform to prove you are in fact a demon."

The men look warily at one another. Then Inuyasha comes closer to me, smirking. "All right little priestess have at it."

"Inuyasha?" Miroku looks stunned.

"She has a concussion; she isn't a real priestess, calm down. She can perform her test, nothing will happen and she'll give up." The demon says under his breath, thinking I can't hear him.

"If you are done conversing, we can get started." I say trying to look nervous. It seems to work because both men smirk at me.

"Have at is _priestess_." He emphasizes the word and rolls his eyes.

_You think me a fake; you are in for a big surprise demon. _My anger is rising at his attitude but I calm myself. I cannot perform the test if I am angry. Slowly I walk up to him, raising my hands in front of me, calling forth my power. If I touch him with my power on my fingertips and nothing happens he's human, however a demon cannot be touched by a priestess power and it will cause him great pain. I don't want to hurt him to much so I'm centering to my fingers, I don't know why I'm concerned for his well-being and can't bring myself to truly harm him. As my fingers touch his chest he smirks again, thinking he was right. Then I push my power to the surface, sending him to the ground in pain.

For some reason I feel bad for the discomfort he feels and kneel down beside him, "Are you alright, I tried not to hurt you too much." I don't realize how close I get to him.

"You really are a priestess." He sounds shocked and I smile at that. Without thinking I put my hand on his shoulder and nod. I only notice what I'm doing when his fingers brush against my check. To say I'm shocked that I willingly get that close is an understatement and I quickly rectify the situation.

Standing up I turn towards the priest, "I'm sorry I fainted before, you see I came here looking for a priest. I was told I would know him when I saw him and that was no lie. You have the same face as my long dead brother and it surprised me." Now that I look at him fully I take in his features. His hair is the same dark shade as mine and pulled into a small ponytail. His eyes are the same as mine and he's tall. Almost as tall as the demon, who looks to stand at least six feet. His clothing is odd; nothing at all like a priest would wear. His face is narrow with high cheek bones, he is a handsome man, much like my brother was. His power seems to equal my brothers as well. All in all this man, in every way, is my brother.

"Oh that makes everything much clearer, I am sorry for your loss. I suppose it would be very traumatic seeing someone who looks like a man who has passed." Miroku says, showing sympathy for me.

"No, you do not just look like him, priest, you are him. At least an incarnation of him." I say, "Let me try to explain. Centuries ago a demon, named Naraku, nearly destroyed the world, a group of powerful people were able to stop him, but I set him free. It was unintentional and terrible. He destroyed my village, killing everyone. This was hundreds of years ago to you. I was sent to your time to find you and two others to help in my quest to stop him." Everything came out quickly. I know how strange it all sounds, but I'm hoping he will believe me.

"So you think I'm the reincarnation of you brother from hundreds of years in the past, where you come from, and I'm supposed to help you battle a demon with only two others as back up. Is that about right?" He asks, when I nod he starts laughing, "R…right…you…a…are one funny…girl." His sentence comes out broken by laughter, Inuyasha is looking at me strangely, he does not laugh.

"Kagome?" He says it quietly, but my eyes are instantly on him. _How does he know my name? I never told it to them, did I?_ "Miroku, she's not joking, she's telling the truth."

Miroku s stops laughing, staring at his friend with confusion he says, "Dude, did you hit your head too?"

"Fuck you. I'm not crazy I know this girl."

"How?" I ask.

"I'm a lot older than I look. Years ago I was traveling on my own, hating my existence and the existence of those like me, when a woman appeared. She was surrounded by white light, and was very beautiful. At first I was scared; it wasn't everyday some chick appears with no scent, knowing more about you than anyone else. She told me that my life had meaning that I was to wait for a girl, whose scent would draw me in making me crave it. Her name was Kagome and she would be my reason for living, I was to help her in any way I could." Inuyasha finished, his eyes never left mine as he spoke.

"Midoriko, she must have known Miroku wouldn't believe me. You're the demon that is supposed to help me." I'm mesmerized by his eyes; they no longer frighten me, but intrigue me. They hold such emotion.

"She came to you too?" He asks.

"Yes, she's the one who sent me here."

"Hold on a second, you were both visited by some crazy chick and you're going to listen to her. What the hell is wrong with you people?" Miroku shouts, he's obviously scared, I don't blame him.

"She wasn't just some…" _Chick?_ What a strange word for the angel, "Chick, she was an angel; you have no idea the destruction Naraku can cause. We have to stop him."

"What do you mean we?" Miroku asks, I assume he's decided this mission is for only Inuyasha and I.

"There are four people who must bring him down, a priestess, me, a demon, Inuyasha, a priest, you, and a human, preferably a warrior." I tell him trying to be as soothing as possible.

"I'm not a priest; I don't use my powers, why would I want to. I'm perfectly fine being human." _He truly is just like my brother. _

"You have already used your powers tonight, why do you think I calmed so quickly. I had thought you didn't know what you were doing. Please Miroku, I can train you to control you power," I have an idea; I hope he goes for it, "After we win the battle I will ask Midoriko to release you from you powers, to make you human."

Miroku's eyes go wide, "Can you really do that, can she?"

"Yes, of course. For me she is bringing my mother back. Naraku killed her. I have no doubt she will be able to rid you of your unwanted power." _I have him, he's going to help. _If he is anything like my brother he will jump at the opportunity to be human.

"Okay, I'll help. Where do you find this human warrior?" He resolves. To say I'm relieved would not do justice to what I am feeling right now.

"I don't know, but we need to find him, the sooner we start training the sooner we can attack."

"Let's do this." Inuyasha smiles and I feel my heart pick up. _How strange._


End file.
